The Substitute
by Lia Jane
Summary: Caroline Forbes is not what one would call a model student. After being given an opportunity she can't pass up, what happens when her History professor takes a vacation and leaves his class in the hands of a substitute? Rated M for lemons and bad language. Caroline/Klaus


**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title:** The Substitute

**Written For: **Kyndall/ Celesticbliss

**Written By: **Lia Jane

**Rating: **M (language and graphic sexual content)

**Summary/Prompt Used: **Prompt: Student/Teacher setting (because she's been dying for it since the first Fage!) Summary: Caroline Forbes is not what one would call a model student. After being given an opportunity she can't pass up, what happens when her History professor takes a vacation and leaves his class in the hands of a substitute? Rated M for lemons and bad language. Caroline/Klaus

**A/N: **I'm writing Caroline in a completely different light. This is a side story, having nothing to do with the plot of either the books or the show. Caroline and Klaus are also human in this fic. Be aware, this is basically a smut fest. Hell yeah!

I sincerely hope Celesticbliss, as well as anyone else reading this, enjoys the story. A big thank you to my Beta, Lilaea, and to Officer Spread 'Em herself, Miss Vampmama! I'm thrilled to have been a part of this and can't wait to do it again next time!

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange, visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. www . fanfiction community / Fagetastic _ Four / 98339 / (remove spaces).**

**The Subsitute**

**CPOV**

"That'll be all for the day," Professor Saltzman announced as we all gathered our books and shoved them in to our various bags. "Just one announcement before you all head to your next classes: I'll be in Italy for the next few weeks on a work assignment. However, that doesn't mean you get to skip class." He eyed each of us before settling his gaze on me. "You got that Miss Forbes?"

I feigned shock and hurt causing a chorus of laughs to rise from my fellow class mates. I was known to rarely ever show up to class, most times only gracing the classroom with my presence on test days. I didn't need to be here. It was history…how much could it really change?

"Alright, settle down," Professor Saltzman yelled over the noise. "I have a substitute coming in so I expect you all to be here." He smiled and then waved his hand towards the door. "Miss Forbes, hold on a second please."

I stood at the side of my seat and waited as all the other bodies passed me and headed out of the door.

"Professor Saltzman, I'm going to be late for my next class," I complained as I walked up to him.

"This will only take a minute," he insisted and took a seat on the edge of his desk. Looking up at me, he smiled and said, "You're very bright, Caroline but for some reason you can't seem to grasp the benefits of showing up to class. Sure, you pass your tests but when you're not here you miss opportunities for bonus and participation points."

I rolled my eyes. Why did I care about this lecture? I was passing the class wasn't I?

He laughed lightly at my lack of interest and added, "What if I up the stakes? Maybe make it worth your while?"

Now he had my attention…but what could he offer me that would make it "worth my while" to come and listen to a substitute drone on and on about a time I was never a part of?

"Ok, let's hear it," I prompted. If I'm being honest, he had piqued my interest as well as flattering me. He cared enough about my performance to extend a special offer only to me to ensure that I would come to class. It was kind of touching, really.

"So if you show up on time every day and attend the entire class while I'm gone, you will not have to take the final." Professor Saltzman raised his eyebrows in question, awaiting my response.

I processed his words. Not having to take the final was definitely tempting but I was sure I'd pass it even if I did have to take it.

Then again, having an extra day of summer vacation was too good to pass up.

I smiled brightly at my history professor and said, "You have a deal."

"No falling asleep either, Caroline," he teased and then rose to his feet.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. I couldn't help but wonder why it was so important to Professor Saltzman to have me in class while he was away. I didn't let it bother me too much though. I'd find out soon enough.

~TS~

Getting to class on time proved to be a lot more difficult than I had originally thought it would be. There had been quite a few parties over the weekend and it wasn't an option to miss any of them. Only being in my freshman year at Longwood University, I needed to secure my place as the social butterfly that I was.

I groaned as I rolled over and turned off my alarm.

_Why the hell did I sign up for a nine o'clock class?_

I reminded myself of the fact that if I could pull this off, I'd have an extra day to sleep in when I proved to Professor Saltzman that I was indeed capable of coming to class for two straight weeks.

I showered and got dressed. Going for a more conservative approach, I dressed in a grey pantsuit with a low cut white silk shirt underneath and white pumps. I needed to make a good impression on this mystery substitute so he would give a positive report on my efforts.

I curled my hair and applied light make-up. One final glance in the mirror and I was ready for the day. I smiled at my reflection in an attempt to pump myself up.

"History," I said out loud to the empty room. I laughed once without humor. Shaking my head and throwing my bag over my shoulder, I headed out to my car and to class.

I was incredibly annoyed at the fact that I was the first one to show up. I was even more annoyed when the substitute wasn't there on time.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked the time.

_9:10? This is ridiculous…_

I looked towards the door to Professor Saltzman's office but didn't see a light on.

_If no one shows up in five minutes, I swear to God I'm leaving._

The prospect of leaving early excited me and I found myself hoping that the substitute would be a no-show. It's not like Professor Saltzman could fault me. I'd done everything I was supposed to.

I stared obsessively at my phone, ignoring the frustrated chatter of those around me. It was almost 9:15 and I would soon be free to get the hell out of this suffocating classroom.

Just as I was gathering my things, the door swung open and a man entered.

I was momentarily stunned. This man…he was…I couldn't come up with the right word to describe it. Intriguing, maybe?

I watched him as he swung his bag on to the desk and pulled a book out of it. When he turned to face us, I was embarrassed to allow a small gasp escape my lips.

There was no way that this guy would be teaching my history class. He was just too beautiful; too _young_, for that matter. What could he possibly know about the kings of England and the Spanish Inquisition? He barley looked old enough to have graduated, much less be a qualified substitute for a college History course.

"Please forgive my tardiness," he said in a deliciously tantalizing English accent. "It's been a very interesting morning but I won't bore you with the details. I promise it won't happen again." He smiled, displaying two lick-able dimples on each cheek.

I allowed myself to shamelessly look him over as he introduced himself to the class as Klaus, but we were to call him Mr. Mikaelson. I took in his entire form, from the gorgeous wavy dirty blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, high cheekbones and full lips all the way down to his rather large feet. The old saying, "Big feet, big dick" came to mind.

"Caroline Forbes."

I almost moaned out loud when I heard him call my name. With the accent, he made it sound a hell of a lot sexier.

I raised my hand and smiled. His eyes settled on me for a moment before dropping down to take in the cleavage I was showing thanks to my wonderful choice in wardrobe. The smile momentarily left his face and he audibly gulped before returning his eyes to mine.

I gave him the sexiest smile I could manage and his face lit up with his own in response. He then continued on with roll call.

I really tried to pay attention to the lecture, believe me, but when you have a teacher who can only be described as a Greek God, it's not as easy as it sounds.

I did all kinds of day dreaming, none of them G-rated. There was sweet and slow lovemaking, bondage and dominatrix, hard and fast fucking, and my personal favorite, hot, sweaty, and loud sex on the desk in this very room.

Needless to say, my panties were going to have to be changed before I went to my next class.

"I'm afraid we're out of time for today," Klaus – Mr. Mikaelson – announced jolting me from my happy place. "I'll see you all again on Wednesday and please make sure to read chapter eight. I'd like to involve the entire class in the next lecture."

With that, he began to gather his things while everyone did the same. As people filed to the door, I felt someone come up behind me.

"Is he unbelievably gorgeous or what?" Bonnie whispered eagerly in to my ear.

I was surprised to see Bonnie. She didn't often come to class either and I hadn't seen her come in.

Bonnie Bennett had been one of my best friends in high school but when we got to college, we each took to different groups of people. We still talked occasionally and would run in to each other at social functions. I still considered her to be one of my closest friends.

"Oh my God yes!" I gushed. "He walked in and my jaw hit the fucking floor." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure said Hot Substitute wasn't listening in on our conversation. "Speaking of, when did you get here?"

"I was like 30 minutes late," she answered. "I wasn't going to come at all but I'm glad I did. At least we have some eye candy to drool over while Professor Saltzman is gone."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I won't be learning anything." I giggled as we began to walk out together.

"Miss Forbes?" Mr. Greek God himself called after us.

I turned around, looking at him expectantly.

"It was very nice to meet you," he said and smirked.

"You too," I mumbled and then laughed nervously. "See you Wednesday, Mr. Mikaelson."

I thought I heard him say, "Looking forward to it" but I couldn't be sure.

The rest of the day dragged on but the wet dreams that followed more than made up for it. Tuesday went just as slow but my imagination had run wild during my classes and I was able to dream up many more positions I'd like to have Klaus in.

He was just too damn hot for his own good.

By the time Wednesday had finally arrived, I was more than ready to lay eyes on that gorgeous substitute again.

I decided to go more in the slutty direction with my wardrobe, slipping on a short black skirt, red tank top with lace adorning the neckline, and black strappy heels. I applied lipstick in deep red and added eyeliner. I kept my hair down but straightened it instead of curling it, giving it the sexier edge.

Satisfied and more than a little nervous, I set out for the class I'd once been dreading. I made a mental note to thank Professor Saltzman for sending us such a…_capable_…man in his place.

In my excitement, I arrived 45 minutes early. Thankfully the door was unlocked and I was able to go in and take my seat.

I'd only been sitting there a few minutes when I heard a door open and looked up to find Mr. Mikaelson standing there. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, exposing just a small amount of his chest while his black dress pants sat low on his hips.

I involuntarily licked my lips.

"Miss Forbes," he greeted me, that seductive smile taking over his face. "You're early today. My lecture stimulated you that much?"

_Not the lecture, Mr. Sex on Legs…_

Just like before, he allowed his eyes to roam my body but this time he paused on my legs and I was shocked to see him lick his own lips.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" I asked, feeling the heat spread between my legs. The look on his face was doing all sorts of funny things to my lady parts.

As his eyes met mine, he didn't smile shyly or attempt to make light of the situation, instead he walked confidently over to me and offered me his hand. Without a second thought, I took it and rose from my seat.

Klaus leaned in, placing his lips right by my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear lobe as he whispered, "You really shouldn't wear things like this, Caroline. It might send the wrong message."

He pulled back to look at me and my eyes dropped to his alluring mouth.

"No, I believe it sent the right message," I purred, leaning in a little closer to those tempting lips. I heard a low growl bubble from his chest as we both gave in to our desire.

He closed the space between us quickly, crashing his lips to mine. I wound my arms around his neck, pressing our bodies even closer together. When I felt his tongue lightly touch my lips, I parted them, granting him entrance. Our tongues danced together as our hands roamed each other's bodies.

Without warning, Klaus pulled away from me and lifted me up in to his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and teased him with soft kisses as he carried me to Professor Saltzman's office.

Once inside, he closed the door with his foot and placed me on the edge of the desk. I leaned back on my hands and crossed my legs, conjuring the most sensual look I could.

"Hold that thought, love," he said huskily before turning away from me to go and lock the office door.

When he returned, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. This kiss was slow, sexy and heated. There was no tongue…just our lips moving together as I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. His kiss, his touch was much better than anything I could've ever imagined. I was actually living one of the many fantasies I'd had over the last few days. It was exhilarating, but I wanted more – I needed more.

Pulling his shirt from his pants, I pushed it over his shoulders until it slid off his arms, leaving his chest bare. I took a moment to admire his physique, committing each muscle to memory.

I couldn't help but run my fingertips slowly down his chest and abs, all the way to the button on his pants. I looked up at him and held his gaze as I popped the button open and slid the zipper down.

A soft moan escaped his lips and his movements became more demanding. His lips found mine as he pushed my skirt up, taking hold of my silk panties. His fingers dug in to my skin as he slowly pulled the thin fabric off. I lifted up slightly so that he could get them over my ass.

Once I was free of my panties, I wasted no time, pushing his pants down until they pooled around his feet.

"Caroline," he sighed causing me to shiver with delight.

"I've dreamt of this," I whispered as I slid my fingers under the elastic of his boxers, rubbing the skin underneath. "I've dreamt of you."

His face lit up with that insanely beautiful smile of his.

"Have you?" he asked, grabbing hold of my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Well that makes two of us."

Removing his hands from my waist, he put them on top of mine, helping me pull his boxers down. He then moved even closer to me until I could feel the head of his dick pushing against my slick folds. He thrust gently, rubbing my clit and causing me to moan without shame. Klaus repeated his movements a few more times, watching me intently with each thrust.

"Oh God, Klaus," I said breathlessly. "Please."

"Please what, love?"

"I need to feel you inside me," I moaned.

Positioning himself at my entrance, he slid just the tip inside.

"It's almost time for class, Caroline," Klaus whispered as he leaned in to tease my lips with his tongue. "Can I count on you to be quiet?"

Before I could answer he inched a little further in and my breath escaped my lungs in a loud whoosh.

"Caroline?"

Unable to speak, I nodded instead.

With a hard and quick thrust, he was completely sheathed inside me. I bit down on my lip and dug my nails in to his arms to keep from crying out.

The feeling of him was intense. He was by no means a small boy and the slight curve of his cock made it easy for him to hit that coveted spot over and over again.

I did my best to keep quiet as his pace quickened but when I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep it in, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard.

His hands moved to my ass and he held on while he fucked me harder and harder. Our lips and tongues moved together in delicious harmony as I felt the heat spread throughout my lower region, warming my legs and stomach. The tingle began soon after and before I knew it, I was falling over the edge in to one of the most amazing orgasms of my life.

"Oh fuck!" I hissed, trying hard to keep the volume low as I tightened around him.

"That's it, baby. Milk me. Make me come."

That sentence alone sent me in to a frenzy. I lifted up and drove my hips forward, matching his power.

A stream of profanities tumbled from his lips and I noticed his movements becoming more erratic. I didn't slow my pace, though. I wanted him to experience the same intensity in his release as he'd given me.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down to where we were connected, watching himself stroke in and out of me.

"Caroline…I'm going to…" He didn't finish the sentence before I felt him explode inside me. He grunted and moaned as he rode out his orgasm, finally slumping and resting his head on my chest.

I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly as we fought to get our breathing under control.

"You are something else, Miss Forbes," Klaus mumbled against my chest. He looked up at me and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Mikaelson."

He chuckled lightly at that and then slowly pulled out of me. Bending down, Klaus retrieved my discarded panties from the floor and handed them to me.

I took them and jumped down from the desk. We each got dressed and situated ourselves in an attempt to hide what we had just been doing, even though I wished we were still doing it.

I wasn't done with him yet, that's for sure. I still had plenty of fantasies to act out and now that I'd gotten a taste of him, I felt certain he would be my new favorite drug.

I felt cheated in a way. If sex could be that amazing, why hadn't I experienced it until now? Was it that I'd never gotten the right partner? Sex with Matt was sweet and slow, while sex with Tyler had been rough and often painful. My various hook ups with guys on campus had been sloppy and unsatisfying.

There was no in between…until Klaus.

…Until my world had been rocked and turned upside down by the substitute.


End file.
